Morning Glory
by FattyKitty
Summary: One SHORT. Let's enjoy taking a peek of Sasuke and Naruto-chan 's couple life.


**Author's Note**: Anything I want to say in particular

**1.**Meaning of 'Morning glory' (just in case, 0 w 0 b)

Morning Glory is symbol of happiness and joy, mean 'unrequited love' in Victorian and mean 'promise' or 'believing in true love' in japanese.

**2.** Why write a very short fic?

this is my exercise in hope of trying to get back my writing skill.

**3.** I'm single, please don't ask.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNINGs :** Those who have diabetes mellitus or can't stand sugar overdose, please avoid reading this.

.

* * *

.

.

He doesn't know where he is.

He can't see anything, all he knows was pain. Pain from bleeding wounds all over his body. Pain from the empty eyes socket and the bitterness from his hollow heart.

He feels lost. He feels sick. So bad that he could collapse and fall apart.

But his instinct prevents it from happening. It told him the enemy who did all of this is still here. He has to fight back.

"Sasuke."

A voice not louder than a whisper rings from his back. He immediately turns to it.

Anyone or anything that caused him this pain will pay.

He will destroy them all.

For a second, he completely forgets where he is, and who is there.

.

xXx

.

She is awoke at the midnight by a sudden movement and the rustling sound of cloths.

She has never been a morning person so it is a little hazy at first.

But when she see a trembling figure before her, half-sit half-laid, far at the end of their mattress, the hazy she feels is immediately fade away.

She is not sure of what have happened. What make Sasuke nearly jumps out of his blanket like that?

May be a nightmare?

So she sits up and calls out to him, in a whisper.

"Sasuke."

He turns back - snapps back would be correct if she would be more precise.

He doesn't split any verbal abuse at her but his body totally tenses up and radiating some deadly killing intent.

For a moment, it was like there are back on the opposite side on the battlefield.

For a moment, he is looking like a vengeful creature who is going to destroy everything that getting too close.

That cause a little commotion outside of their house. Whatever lifeform ever taken residence in their garden now has lit a shuck, too afraid and valued their life more than to waste a second sleeping near the danger itself.

But she is not afraid.

No way she will be afraid. When he is just an injured wild cat who just trying his best to defend himself.

"Hey, It's me." She says in a low tone, not a complete gentle one but giving a calm and secure feelings while sitting steadily, not moving further even for an inch. "I'm here."

For a while, he breathes heavily, just glaring at her with his fierce red eyes.

And then he blinks and blinks for a few more times. His breath become slower as his whole body slowly eases off.

When he closes his eyes and reopens them again, his Sharingan is replaced with his usual black beads as so his presence of mind.

"Welcome back." She gives him a faint smile and can not help teasing him a little. Of course he never joke back.

Since they had started living together, It was not like all this had never happened before. The dream is something no one has complete control over. And sometimes it is just the reflection of the scars or anything he locks down deep inside.

She has known long before they even reached their legal age that Sasuke is a man with a broken heart.

Anyway, it doesn't matter. Or it does matter, she doesn't care.

"What's wrong?" She asks and slowly moved closer. Already presume that it sure is a nightmare but still wants to let him feels her concern.

He remains quiet.

Sure, Sasuke have been improved. These days, he has become more frank. But somethings can not just be explained by words.

Whatever his nightmares is, he never answered.

And she never pressed.

Somethings is best being left unsaid.

He touches her arm lightly and pulled her closer until her forehead almost touches his collarbone.

This - is his own way in asking her for a hug.

She wraps her arms around him tightly, hugging him closer as much as possible. He returns her hug, even tighter than hers.

.

She doesn't know how long they stay like that or when do they actually fell asleep. She awake again in the morning only to see Sasuke's face above hers. Clearly, he woken up first and doing nothing other than stroking her hair and staring at her.

"Hey." She greets, giving him a peck on his chin since his face is so close.

"Um" He hums, leaning down and gives back a light kiss on her forehead but doesn't say anything further.

She breathes in and out, taking in his warmth, his smell and his touch. Then She cups his cheek leading him to lay down beside her once more.

When his head rests on her hand and futon, she squeezes his soft cheek a little and smile.

"Are you hungry? I''ll make a breakfast."

Sasuke responses almost immediatly. "Whatever not Ramen is fine."

"...Sasuke." She frowns, saying in monotone. "Do you want a new kitchen that bad?"

She isn't exaggerating. Times had passed, and her cooking skill has been improved. Though it was improved from destroying the kitchen to making something inedible (with Hinata's effort) and to edible Ramen at last (Credit for almost everyone in the village who could cook, especially Ichiraku's owner) but it is far from being called good.

"I"ll better make –"

She interrupps him. "No. I'll do it."

Despite the stoic expression on Sasuke's face, she still feels that he is disconcerted. And It takes him a while to answer.

"We have them _everyday_ for over a month."

She pouts. "Come on, just one more day"

He doesn't reply, just keeps staring with his emotionless black eyes.

"So?" Letting her smile widen to a grin, she leans closer. "How about – "

Closer and Closer, until her breath touches his lips.

"Me?"

"Naruto"

She chuckled at his disapproval and retreated back in time to see blush on Sasuke's cheek.

Really, she can't describe how cute he looks in a word.

"What exactly do you want to eat this morning?"

Clearly, Sasuke is trying to avoid the subject. But no one says she has to comply.

She straightens up, placing a kiss on his lips, firmly and delicately.

"That's it." She beamed. "I'll eat what I favor the most, first."

Since today is their day off, She is sure anything in the world can wait.


End file.
